


Wine Drunk

by violentincest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Anne and Dan watch Eddie and Venom fuck, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Eddie and Anne get drunk. While the four of them are watching a boring movie, Anne asks to watch them have sex.





	Wine Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first foray into the Venom fic writing. I've been reading the fic for a while and said I would never write for it because I wasn't sure if I could do the whole tentacle sex thing justice, but two ideas popped into my head so this is the first one. There will be at least one more fic from me after this.
> 
> BETA'D by the lovely TheExcessLutece. Thank you so much for reading it over and offering your advice.
> 
> If you like it, let me know below!

Eddie and Venom had a shit day. So much so that when Anne popped open the first bottle of wine, Venom hadn’t even tried to stop them from taking a glass. Now, one big meal of Dan’s home cooking, and two bottles of wine later, they were sitting on the couch drunk. Well, Eddie and Anne were drunk. Dan had stopped after his second glass once he saw how much the other two were drinking. Venom, having manifested a head, was plopped onto Eddie’s chest, Eddie’s hand stroking him lazily as they watched...well he didn’t remember. All he knew was that it was a really boring movie, and coming from the giant sigh Anne let out next to him, she agreed. Anne let out a groan as she leaned over to the table going to pour herself another glass but flopped back down onto the couch when she realized that the bottle was empty. 

 

Eddie watched out of the corner of his eye as Anne looked at the TV, him, the TV, then back again.

 

“Sooo….” she slurred slightly drawing it out. “I know you said earlier that you and Venom are dating, but what does that entail exactly? Are you two fucking?”

 

Dan coughed from her left. “Anne! You can’t just ask people that!”

 

“Yes you can. Especially when you’re asking the guy that you used to fuck.” Anne said waving her hand back and forth between herself and Eddie. “I’m curious, and I’m sure you, as a doctor, are curious also. Plus, Eddie doesn’t mind do you Eddie?”

 

Eddie turned to look at her. “I guess not?” he half said half asked, not sure how to respond himself. 

 

“Well, Venom might.” Dan added, trying to steer the conversation back to some form of decency

 

**We don’t mind either.**

 

The blob said, looking quite annoyed as the only thing he  _ did  _ mind was that Eddie had stopped petting him

 

“Alright then.” Anne said, sending an ‘I told you so look’ to Dan She then turned back to Eddie. “So, do you?”

 

Eddie cleared his throat. Even drunk, this was still an embarrassing topic, especially with, as Anne said, the person you used to fuck. “Yeah. Yeah we do.”

 

**A lot. We fuck a lot, Eddie.**

 

Eddie blushed. “Yeah. That. What Venom said.”

 

“Hmmm…Interesting.” Anne said and then turned back to the movie. Her eyes narrowed as if affronted, forgetting what was on. After trying to figure out what was on the screen in front of her, she gave up and turned back to Eddie again. “So how does that work?” 

 

**We could show you.**

 

“What!? Venom! No we can’t!” Eddie cried out.

 

**Yes we can. We hate alcohol. It poisons your body but…. you’ve been hard for some time now.**

 

Venom’s head rose from Eddie’s chest, up to his face, and nipped at his nose. 

 

“We are not having sex Venom!” Eddie exclaimed, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He grabbed the pillow from behind him, and placed it on his lap.

 

**Why not?** Venom asked, his head elongating to become a torso.

 

“Yeah why not Eddie?” Anne prodded. “It would definitely be more interesting than this movie.

 

**See Eddie. Anne does not mind.**

 

Venom brought a newly formed hand down to the pillow at Eddie’s crotch. He grabbed it and threw it across the room before squeezing him through his jeans. Eddie’s hips jerked.

 

Dan cleared his throat. “Anne…”

 

“Shh shh shh. Don’t ruin this for me.” she hissed, slapping his arm.

 

Eddie tried to grab the pillow before it flew through the air to no avail. “Hey, hey, hey wait, maybe I do mind

 

**No you don’t Eddie. You like being watched.**

 

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but Venom kissed him before he could, his tongue sliding into Eddie’s mouth. Letting out a groan, Eddie cupped Venom’s cheeks with both of his hands, kissing him back. Venom’s eyes fluttered shut in satisfaction at having won as he made out with Eddie. After a moment, he started to pull away, his tongue sliding out of Eddie’s mouth. Eddie grabbed Venom’s tongue with his hand stopping him. He began to bob his head up and down, deep throating it. Anne let out a gasp, hand coming to rest on Dan’s leg at the same time Venom let out a guttural moan. Dan placed his hand on hers awkwardly, eyes trying to look anywhere but at what was occurring next to him. 

 

Venom’s eyes never left Eddie’s as a formed hand dipped under his shirt to find his partner’s nipple. He brushed a thumb over it before pinching down. Eddie moaned, letting his tongue drop from his mouth, a string of saliva stretching between them. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. Venom smirked, and pinched his nipple again, hard, causing Eddie to let out a shout.

 

**Shhh Eddie. Make you feel even better.**

 

Venom leaned in to run the tip of his tongue over the abused nub.

 

“V…” Eddie whispered, as Venom began to kiss and lick his way down Eddie’s chest, one of Eddie’s hand coming to rest on the back of his head as he did so. When Venom’s head got down to his bellybutton, he dipped his tongue into it before pulling away.

 

**Love you Eddie.**

 

Eddie nodded, a smile stretching across his face. “You too love.”

 

**Always Eddie.**

 

“Always V,” he breathed into Venom, undoing his pants. He lifted his hips to take them off  while, Venom’s hands grabbed the hem of his boxers, removing them at the same time.

 

**Hand or mouth Eddie?**

 

“Hand.” he said, and grabbed Venom’s neck to pull him in for another kiss. 

 

Venom grabbed Eddie’s cock with one hand. Just as Eddie closed his eyes to focus on the kiss, he saw Anne’s hand sliding into her own pants.

 

Anne couldn’t look away. There was something irresistibly hot about Eddie making out with Venom. The two of them solely focused on the other, as if no one else was in the room. She used her other hand to cup Dan’s cheek, turning his head to look at her, at them, and bring him in for a kiss as she slid a finger into herself. 

 

Venom pumped him until he was leaking, and thumbed his slit, dipping a tendril in.

 

**Want you, Eddie.**

 

“Me too. How do you want me babe?”

 

**Hands and knees, Eddie. Face Anne so they can watch.**

 

Venom turned to look at them, and smirked.

 

**You too Dan. Don’t ignore us. Hurt our feelings.**

 

Dan blushed, eyes darting from Anne, to the two of them.

 

Eddie got on his hands and knees, flipping Venom with him. Venom formed more of a body, a slit opening up inside of him.

 

**Fuck me Eddie.**

 

“My pleasure V.” he said hungrily, sliding into V with one thrust. 

 

The symbiote let out a loud, growling moan, his hands coming up to rest on Eddie’s shoulder, as Eddie moved inside him. 

 

“So tight,love.So good, it feels so good.”

 

Venom grinned up at Eddie, and made himself tighter, squeezing Eddie as he thrusted. Eddie’s hips jerked at that, forcing him to stop his hips,in an attempt to prevent  himself from cumming already. “Shit V. Warn a guy before you do that.”

 

Venom let out a laugh that morphed into a moan, as Eddie began to thrust once again. Venom’s hands smoothed over Eddie’s shoulders and down his back, his claws scratching him. Eddie knew there would be lines later, one’s that he’d make Venom leave.

 

Eddie glanced up. Anne’s pants were now undone, and he saw that Dan had replaced Anne’s hand with his own. The two of them watched, as Dan’s fingers moved in and out of Anne in time with Eddie’s movements.

 

**My turn, Eddie.**

 

Venom said, making Eddie look back down at his partner. As Eddie was about to open his mouth, and ask Venom what he meant,he felt a tentacle circle his hole. He jerked his hips, and let out a hiss.

 

“Yes, fuck, V. Please.”

 

**Our pleasure, Eddie.**

 

He just barely pushed the tip in, then all-to-soon pulled it back out. Venom did this a few times, teasingly, until Eddie let out a whimpered “please”. Then he pushed it in fully.

 

Eddie closed his eyes in pleasure. “Bigger, love. Bigger….bigger...big- there….that’s it, darling. Perfect. You’re perfect.”

 

**Perfect for you, Eddie.**

 

“Perfect for us.”

 

A huge smile split across Venom’s face at that, and he practically vibrated in pleasure.

 

**Yes. For us.**

 

Eddie began to move again as soon as Venom did. Each time Venom pulled out and pushed back in, he pushed Eddie deeper into himself. The two of them moved together, fucking one another. 

 

Sweat began to drip down his face, his arms starting to shake, as he fucked Venom as hard as he could, their grunts and moans tangled together,

 

“V….I can’t. I’m gonna-”

 

**Me too, Eddie. Me too. Breed me, Eddie.**

 

Eddie shuddered, and came at that, crying out. Venom moaned, his nails digging harshly into Eddie’s back, drawing blood, as he orgasmed also. Eddie’s arms finally gave out, collapsing onto Venom. Venom caught him, his hands lightly caressing Eddie’s back. Eddie leaned in to kiss Venom. The two trading light kisses as they came down from their high, Eddie’s eyes flicked up to Anne as they made out. He watched as her eyes shut, and her head tilted back as she reached her climax.

 

Venom sighed contently breaking the kiss.

 

**Maybe drinking is okay sometimes, Eddie.**

 

Eddie let out a lazy chuckle. 

  
  



End file.
